1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a computer keyboard, and in particular to a pushbutton structure of a computer keyboard.
2. The Prior Art
A computer keyboard having a number of pushbuttons selectively actuateable by a user is commonly used as computer input means. Examples of computer keyboards are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 86209186, 86210322, 86207495, 86201498 and 86207350. FIG. 1 of the attached drawings shows an example of a conventional pushbutton structure of a computer keyboard. The conventional pushbutton structure comprises a base 7 on which a membrane circuit 6 is positioned. A positioning board 5 is positioned on the membrane circuit 6. A rubber cap 4 is fixed on the positioning board 5 and is deformable upon being depressed for contacting and actuating the membrane circuit 6. A support plate 3 is fit over the rubber cap 4 and supported on the positioning board 5 for supporting a pair of link members 2 which are pivotally attached to each other to form a collapsible cross configuration. A key cap 1 is supported by the link members 2 whereby depressing the key cap 1 causes deformation of the rubber cap 4 for actuating the membrane circuit 6. The conventional pushbutton structure is complicated and costly. Furthermore, the complicated structure does not promote miniaturization of the keyboard.
It is thus desired to have a pushbutton structure of a computer keyboard which has a simple structure and which can be manufactured at a low cost.